Dark Paradise
by lmncake
Summary: This forbidden paradise will always be our little secret. The place that we have visited often when we were innocent children. Even if we are tainted now, it's still okay to visit it once more, right? If not, I can always close my eyes, and be in our dark paradise.


**Yo. I hope that you guys will enjoy this crappy fanfic. Before you read the story though, I want to say a couple of things. 1. Kuroshitsuji does NOT belong to me, and I shall say this once, so in the other chapters, I will not repeat this. And 2. (The best for last.) I would like to say thank you to **_**Fluttershy 2059110 **_**and **_**YukariMusa**_**! You guys are just amazing, and have given me a lot of confidence to write this story. **

**Fluttershy 2059110: Thank you. You gave me confidence, and pretty much helped me make this story come alive, and the plotting.**

**YukariMusa: I also want to thank you, since you were the one that has cured my writer's block, and also gave me some ideas for the story.**

**THANK YOU BOTH OF YOU!**

***ahem* Now, here's the damn story.**

…

_-Alice's POV-_

I sat behind my desk, facing the window as rain and hail pounded on it. The room, pitch black, only having the lightning as a source of light. The thunder rumbled in anger, the wind howling in pain. I closed my eyes and laid my head back, relishing the feel of the rain on my skin, sending me to an unnatural high. Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. The sadness and relief would mix together, making my nightmares and dreams mix together like paint being splattered on a blank canvas. Memories would flow by, all of them haunting me, all of them tormenting me. My mind goes back to that sinful night, remembering the way those men raped my mother, raped me. All in front of my father, before they shot him through the head, then cutting his arms and legs off, chopping his body to little pieces before scattering them around the mansion. My mother, horrified, committed suicide by biting on her tongue, letting the blood flow freely out of her mouth before looking at me, smiling a bitter smile before her heart stopped. The men came back, entering into blind anger because my mother died. She is a sinner, a two-timer, I didn't care that she died. They captured me, ripping my remaining clothing off my body, before throwing me in the floor of their cheap, wooden carriage. Blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth as I saw my house being engulfed by the roaring flames, teardrops trickling out of the corner of my eye. They held me captive in a room, pulling me out each time they decided to run tests on me. They would make me run in mazes, checking my heart rate, beating me each time if I failed, or get lost in the maze. They branded me, putting the mark of the scorpion in the middle of my breasts, blood slowly running down from that area. After I screamed in pain, they threw me into cold, icy water, making me stay there until I promised not to scream like that again. They taught me to not have emotions, taught me that having a heart is useless, taught me that I am theirs, and that I'll never escape. They moved me from room to room, country to country. Never letting me stay in the same place for too long. Every night, I'll be raped mercilessly, beaten, tortured, and so much more. One day, just when I thought that I was going to die, I saw light. I reached my dirty, raggedy hand up to it, trying to get it in my grasp before I slip away from this world. I wanted to kill them. Make them suffer like me. Just when I was about I was about to enter unconsciousness, I heard someone talk to me, asking me if I want these bastards dead, if I wanted to make a deal with the devil. He introduced himself as 'Gilbert', never showing his face to me, black feathers surrounding him, falling to the tainted ground. I accepted it without hesitation, ready to kill everyone that stands in my way. Before I knew it, I was floating in a sea of white feathers, only having a dirty piece of cloth to cover my bare body.

"Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of heaven." He told me, repeating it as if he has done it many times already.

"Do you think, that I would summon you if I believed in god?"

He laughed. "Then, I would ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?"

"Enough! Make a contract with me and grant my wish!"

The feathers floated upward, turning black in the process. As I looked ahead, I saw him standing there, with a smirk plastered on his face, before the world turned white. I opened my eyes, seeing my butler's face an inch away from mine. **(A/N: If you want to know how he looks like, search up, Arcana Famiglia, Luca.)** I raised my eyebrow, before questioning him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was simply protecting you from the rain, mistress."

I glared at him, before huffing and standing up, walking to the open door.

"Well, are you coming? I'm ready for my bath."

He got on one knee, bowed down, and said, "Yes, my lady."

I sat in the tub, leaning my head back as he rubbed the scented shampoo into my hair. People might think that it's wrong to let a man bathe a woman, no less his _master_. But I didn't care; I was going to die soon. By the time I get my revenge, my soul would be taken from me, and I'll enter hell. I wouldn't be able to meet my dear father, or wretched mother. I walked towards my luscious bed, wearing my white, silk nightgown, making me a silhouette in my dark, cold room. Gilbert pulled the heavy blankets up to me, tucking them in like how any loving parent would do, making old memories float up to the surface of my brain, an innocent, happy memory. I quickly dismissed it, hating the happiness that it contained in it. Happiness is false, sadness is real. He blew out the candles, leaving me lying alone in the dark haunting room. I listened to the melody that the pouring rain and booming thunder created, sending me to a dreamless sleep.

_-Ciel's POV-_

I sat up on my bed, looking at the envelope in my hand.

"Sebastian… Why did the Queen send this to me at this hour?"

"Apparently her butler said that she was busy and "forgot" to send it to you earlier."

"Tch. A pathetic lie."

I saw a small smirk creep up his face, leaving me in a sour mood. I used my extra letter opener that I kept in the drawer by my bed, taking the paper out, preparing to read my next "mission".

_Ciel Phantomhive, _

_ I am so sorry that I forgot to write this letter earlier for you. I was so busy today! Back to business, I have a new task for you my little guard dog. _(A tick mark appeared on his forehead because of that comment…) _The "Bird" has returned. She showed up after being missing for 7 years. She also returned with a butler at her side… like you. I want you to stay at her mansion for a couple days, try to get to know her and report back to me immediately. Do you understand? Within a week, she has gotten her family's companies up and running, already being one of the top again. You have three days worth of time. After you've finished reading this, dispose of it. I would prefer for you to burn it…_

_ -Queen Victoria_

I dropped my head against the headboard.

"Sebastian dispose of this… and pack enough clothing to last me three days, also my pajamas."

"Yes, my lord."

I closed my eyes, mentally and physically preparing for tomorrow.

_-Alice's POV-_

I heard the curtains being drawn, the quiet shuffling of my butler's feet. He shook me slightly, trying to wake me from my slumber. I ignored it, trying to get a bit more sleep before the tiring day. Just when I was about to fall into a deep sleep, he pulled the covers off me, letting the cold morning air hit me. I sat up, scowling heavily at him.

"Mistress, today for breakfast we have crepes with mushroom topping, and French toast with strawberry jam. To accompany it, I have prepared Rose tea for you."

"My schedule?"

"Today you'll be getting a visit from Earl Phantomhive, he'll be staying for a couple days, then-"

"What do you mean he's _staying _here _for a couple _days?"

"The Queen doesn't trust you. So she had him investigate you."

"Tch. How troublesome. Fine. Clear my schedule for today. I need to know what type of person he is anyways."

"Yes, my lady."

I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking about what I was about to do for the day as Gilbert dressed me. I stood up and walked to the grand mirror, staring back at my reflection. I touched the black fabric, trailing my hands along the black/red laced strings and ruffles that hung down graciously from my dress. In other words, the dressed he picked for me was perfect. Not too much ruffles, not too little. I walked down the grand hall, heading towards the dining room where my breakfast awaits me. After I finished, I wiped my mouth clean with the satin napkin, disposing it on the table. I walked my study, counting down in my head as I continued to head towards my destination. By the time I reached the handle of my doorknob, I heard the sound of knocking. _Ah… Right on time. _I sat on my favorite red chair behind my desk, hearing the mysterious person complain about us in anger. Things are starting to get interesting…

_-Ciel's POV-_

I stood in front of the huge door, looking exactly like mine. I knocked on the door and cleared my throat, hearing Sebastian chuckle slightly at my actions. What's so funny about me knocking anyways? Pushing that aside, who is this woman that I'm supposed to meet? Is she dangerous, girly, or normal? I snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened, revealing a butler. He looked at Sebastian, eyes narrowing down dangerously. He's a demon…

_-Alice's POV-_

I twirled the pen in my hand, wondering if I told Gilbert not the play with them for too long… Ehh, whatever. The angrier they got, the more interesting they'll become.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . .

UGH! _When _are they going to come up?! Idiotic Gilbert…

_-Third Person's POV-_

Ciel Phantomhive still stood at the front door, red-faced and waiting, as the mysterious butler's words still echoed in his head: _Please "wait" a moment. _Then shut the door in his face.

"Sebastian" he said through clenched teeth," Open the door."

"But master, if we do that, then it's r-"

"I don't care. Do I have to repeat myself?"

Bowing down, he said," Yes, my lord."

Sebastian stood up elegantly, glanced up, smirked, then proceeded to open the door.

_-Alice's POV-_

My heart ran a mile a minute, sweat trickled along the borderlines of my face as my cheeks flamed red. He caught me. He caught me looking down at them. I KNEW I shouldn't have snickered when I saw his master's red face. Though… Now that I think about it, his master… Is pretty short… But must just be my imagination, since I'm up so high, and he's far below. Or may-

"Mistress?"

"What is it Gilbert?"

"Shall I let them in now? We've been leaving them out there for nearly 30 minutes already."

"Indeed you have."

I eye shot wide open as I looked up, only to see a calm butler, and fuming master. Maybe I should've let them in sooner…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**I'm sorry if the first chapter was short or crappy… But at least I made it. Well whatever. I worked hard on it. If you hate it, then go ahead and hate. I don't give a crap. Well, (you should be used to this by now… Since every author/writer asks for it) remember to review. The more reviews I get, I might just be inspired.**


End file.
